The New York State Department of Health (NYSDOH) is seeking continued support for the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention sponsored Environmental Health Specialist (EHS-Net) cooperative agreement. The NYSDOH is requesting support for both the foodborne and waterborne disease surveillance and control activities. Of particular interest is improving identification of the organisms responsible for outbreaks. The NYSDOH, in conjunction with local health departments, the NYS Department of Agriculture and Markets, and Federal agencies (CDC, FDA, and USDA) will work to improve the timeliness, accuracy and completeness of reporting of food and waterborne disease outbreaks. In addition, New York State will assist in developing standard reporting tools and will participate in special projects such as the Restaurant Outbreak/Non-Outbreak Study. All work on the EHS-Net project will be coordinated with the New York State Emerging Infections Program (NYS EIP) and other New York State public health programs.